


Red

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList September 2010 celebration week One Hour Challenge: Pressure.





	Red

There was a long, long moment of silence. Eyes blinked, jaws dropped.

Disbelief, then horror, filled the room.

Red.

Red splattered on the wall, the cabinets, the counters. 

Red splotches on clothes, faces, every exposed surface.

"Bound to happen eventually," Chris finally said, shaking his head. "Sometimes the pressure just keeps on building until..."

"Snap," Buck added, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

"Yep," Chris agreed solemnly. He looked down at the boys, who had yet to say a word. Or move. 

Vin's eyes were wide, his mouth set in a matching "O." 

"Da?" JD finally whispered, lifting his arms in entreaty.

Buck lifted his son into his arms, then, with a very deliberate motion, swiped a finger across JD's cheek and placed it in his mouth. "Mmmmm." He grinned, his eyes twinkling. "That's the best strawberry milkshake I ever tasted." 

"What happened?" Vin asked, darting his gaze between the broken blender and his father.

"Da, did you see that?" JD asked. "Vin put the top on, and when I hit the button, it 'sploded."

Buck laughed. "It sure did!"

"Happens sometimes," Chris explained to Vin. "The top is loose, and when the blender is turned on..."

"Wow." Vin crossed his eyes, trying to look at the ice cream dripping off his nose.

JD licked his fingers, then looked up at Buck. "Da?" 

"Yes, JD?"

"That was fun! Can we do it again?"

 

~end~  
　  
　


End file.
